A Beleza do Teu Olhar
by Shaoran Lin
Summary: O que acontece quando sentimentos escondidos resolvem aparecer? E quando sentimentos mostram não ser o que aparentam? Descubram isso aqui... e aprendam uma lição difícil de se aprender! T&S S


**Mais uma mini-fic... One Shot.**

**O que acontece quando sentimentos escondidos resolvem aparecer?**

**E quando sentimentos aparentes se revelam diferentes do que parecem?**

**Vejam o que acontece...**

* * *

**_A Beleza do Teu Olhar_**

_By Shaoran Lin_

_Eu estava desesperada._

_Não sabia o que fazer, tudo era confuso. O que será que ela faria, se eu contasse? Sentiria nojo, é o mínimo que se pode sentir. Que tipo de mulher que ama outra mulher? Não... NÃO!_

_Não podia continuar assim._

_Faziam anos... muitos anos. Desde que encontrei aqueles belos olhos verdes, não soube fazer nada mais do que admirá-los. Consegui me aproximar. Admirava-os agora de perto... perigosamente perto. Mas não me dei conta até o aparecimento daquele garoto de cabelos castanhos._

_Desde o início soube que aqueles dois estavam destinados à ficarem juntos... e soube que eu estava destinada à ficar sozinha. Eu não podia fazer nada, que droga! Se fizesse, machucaria Sakura e o Li... Maseu odiava aquele sentimento de impotência._

_Por favor, não me julguem mal. Não atribuam à mim rótulos... que sempre usam. Não comigo, claro, ninguém sabe de minha paixão por ela. Não é o fato de que eu goste de mulheres... eu acho. Só acho que, por algum motivo, eu gosto dela... Eu já gostei de homens, sim. Do Li, de certa forma à lutar por ele e Sakura. Do Eriol, querido... porque ele tinha de ir tão cedo? Não era amor que senti por nenhum dos dois, mas certa atração..._

_Que droga, porque eu ainda tento explicar isso? EU AMO ELA! E pronto! Não é uma questão de gostar de homens ou de mulheres, a questão é gostar **dela**. Isso é tão confuso..._

_Eu admirei muito o Li, por conquistar o coração dela. Um pouco de inveja, é verdade. Admirei Eriol por sua coragem em fazer coisas tão... rudes, apenas para proteger as cartas e Sakura. Mas o que posso fazer, se a pessoa que foi feita para mim é uma mulher? Ainda é amor, que puxa! Não sei porque as pessoas sentem tanto preconceito, é apenas amor!_

_Me senti culpada quando namorei com Eriol... ele insistia que era melhor não, eu iria sofrer muito depois. Mas foi o que pude fazer, para tentar fugir. Mas ele se foi. Tinha apenas 18 anos, mas parecia que tinha vivido 500 anos, de tão frágil que ele parecia nos seus últimos dias. Não chorei como uma boa namorada choraria. Chorei como uma ótima amiga choraria. Não sei nem se posso definir aquilo como um namoro... ele era muito recatado. Quase não nos beijávamos, e nunca fizemos mais que isso._

_E Syaoran..._

_Aquele maldito!_

_Levara Sakura para uma ilusão... provavelmente ele ama ela mesmo, mas não se toca disso... e às vezes faz ela sofrer muito. Eu sinto vontade de dilacerar ele todas as vezes que recebo um telefonema e ouço a voz embargada de Sakura... E agora, o que faltava?_

_EU DEI A CHANCE À ELE! EU JUNTEI ELES DOIS! TUDO PARA VER SAKURA **FELIZ!**_

_E o que ele fizera? Destruíra minha vida, minha tola felicidade! E, mesmo assim, não consigo odiá-lo de verdade!_

_Agora, sentada na minha cama, me sinto sozinha. Mesmo com todos os amigos que tenho, mesmo com todos os homens que me amam, eu me sinto **SOZINHA**... Dá vontade de partir desse mundo. Quantas vezes Sakura dormia comigo, e eu tinha de segurar minha vontade, meu desejo? Quantas vezes me rendi ao prazer, na banheira, enquanto relaxava do estresse de aguentar tudo isso? **QUANTAS VEZES**?_

_Dá vontade de partir desse mundo. Qualquer coisa é melhor que essa angústia... qualquer coisa!_

_O que eu não daria para ter ela ao meu lado..._

_Minha vida é tão patética! Vejo Sakura com seus poderes mágicos, fazendo coisas que quase ninguém fez... ela poderia ter todo o poder do mundo, podia ter seu nome gravado para sempre na história, como ele está na minha mente!_

_E eu aqui, na solidão, sem magia nenhuma, nesse sofrimento mundano e desumano, sou insignificante! Se eu morrese hoje, nada mudaria na vida de quase ninguém!_

_E eu só não faço isso por causa **dela.** Até isso eu devo à ela..._

_Ah, Sakura, como eu te amo..._

- - -

A campainha tocou no apartamento de Tomoyo, onde ela morava, pois ficava mais perto da faculdade do que sua casa... e para ela ter mais liberdade.

Ela ainda estava acordada, ela estava angustiada como estivera desde algumas semanas atrás. Ela levantou da cama, apenas de camisola, para atender. Olhou pelo olho-mágico...

- SAKURA?

- S-sim, T-tomoyo...

Ela abriu a porta e a amiga jogou-se em seus braços.

De início, Tomoyo pensou que fosse mais um de seus sonhos, nos quais Sakura se atirava em seus braços e elas se amavam intensamente por um tempo indeterminado, que parecia uma eternidade...

Mas aquele "sonho" logo se tornou um pesadelo quando ela percebeu que Sakura chorava.

Ela abraçou ternamente a amiga enquanto conduzia ela para o quarto. Ela sentou na cama, e Tomoyo limpou suas lágrimas...

- Sakura, porque você chora?

- S-syaoran...

Tomoyo sentiu raiva. Aquele maldito de novo! Engoliu sua raiva, pensando no bem de sua amiga.

- O que foi _dessa vez?_ - Ela disse, dando entonação nas últimas palavras.

- E-ele vai... voltar... pra China! Ele me disse que podia ter escolhido ficar, mas vai voltar para poder treinar! Eu jurei que se ele fizesse isso, nunca ia mais ia me ver... e ele disse que era bobagem minha! Eu briguei com ele,mas ele pareceu nem estar aí pra o que eu disse!E... e... Ele vai partir amanhã!

Tomoyo sentou do lado da amiga. - Sakura... eu já cheguei à uma conclusão sobre isso. Ele te mereceria se fosse um pouco mais atento... mas ele é displicente com você. Ele não põe você onde você devia estar, no topo da lista das coisas importantes... acho que eu fui ingênua em acreditar que... - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - ... que a sua felicidade estava com ele e não comigo...

Sakura parou de chorar por um momento, olhando para Tomoyo. - Tomoyo... e-eu... sabe, eu não sou tão burra assim... eu percebi que... talvez... hmmm... você...

Tomoyo sentiu -- _TINHA_ de ser agora! - Sakura... desde a primeira vez em que olhei pra você, com seu jeito doce, com seu jeito meigo... eu soube que minha vida é sua. Eu morreria, cem vezes, mil vezes, por você. Sofri muito para de dar a felicidade ao lado de Li e ele fez isso... _me traiu! _Ele não te merece, Sakura. Acho que eu também não te mereço... eu fui fraca e não lutei por você... e fiz você sofrer.

Sakura sentiu um calor no coração. Então era verdade... Então, ela percebeu o vazio que Tomoyo devia sentir...

- - -

_Como eu fui insensível!_

_Todo esse tempo, Tomoyo se sentia sozinha,e eu não percebi... Imagino o que ela deve ter vivido. Deve ter sido como ter o coração sendo dilacerado por milhares de facas..._

_Ela sempre tivera um olhar cheio de ternura, mas triste e desolado... ela nunca namorou com ninguém, exceto Eriol, e olhe lá..._

_Ela sempre se guardou para mim, mesmo que ela soubesse que eu não perceberia..._

_Mas eu percebi. Nesses oito anos, eu deixei de ser tão boba. Vi o que ela sentia... ou pelo menos suspeitei._

_Eu sou um monstro... Ela deve ter se sentido sozinha. E eu não dei à ela um décimo da atenção que ela sempre deu pra mim!_

_É... já me disseram que saber amar é saber deixar alguém te amar... e estou aprendendo isso da maneira mais difícil. Eu tinha de gostar de Syaora, que não dava a mínima pra mim. Tive de conquistar ele, mesmo sem perceber nada. Tive de sofrer por ele e fazer Tomoyo sofrer por mim._

_Ela sempre olhava maravilhada para meu poder. Nunca com inveja, mas sempre triste. Ela queria poder ser importante em alguma coisa, mas nunca teve poder algum..._

_Sim, você tem poder, querida Tomoyo. Você tem poder sobre meu coração. Sou refém sua desde que nos conhecemos! Namorei com Syaoran por sua causa, fui enganada por Eriol com sua ajuda, de certa forma. Você sempre fez manutenção da minha relação com Syaoran... e eu nunca percebi isso!_

_- - -_

- Eu sou um monstro... - Sakura disse enquanto voltava à chorar.

- Não, não! Você não é um monstro, Sakura! Você lutou por sua felicidade e eu sempre estive ao seu lado! Eu que fui fraca para não lutar pela minha felicidade... e hoje, tenho toda a certeza de que minha felicidade está ao seu lado... - Ela levantou o rosto de Sakura pelo queixo e olhou nos seus olhos. - Sakura, eu quero ficar do seu lado, para sempre... mas não mais como amiga. - Engoliu em seco, mandando o choro junto. - Eu quero ficar do seu lado... como...

- Eu entendi. - Disse Sakura, sorrindo de leve, limpando as lágrimas, levemente enrubescida. - E eu quero isso, Tomoyo. Acho que se existe alguém que me merece é você... que sempre cuidou de mim... não me importo nem um pouco com o que os outros pensam, à mim só interessa à você...

Elas se abraçaram. Sakura dormiu na casa de Tomoyo naquele dia, ficaram acordadas até tarde, falando carinhosamente uma com a outra, descobrindo casos engraçados e tristes sobre aquele amor que não foi descoberto por muito tempo...

- - -

_Aquela noite deve ter sido a melhor noite da vida de Tomoyo. Deve ter sido a melhor noite da vida de Sakura._

_Mas foi horrível para mim._

_Doeu muito fazer aquilo com Sakura. Eu descobri que não a amava verdadeiramente. Descobri que nós não combinávamos. Descobri que Tomoyo a amava. Descobri que eu fazia muita gente sofrer por algo que nem era amor de verdade._

_Eu sabia, **sabia **que ela iria procurar Tomoyo. Eu**sabia **que ela não era mais tola para não perceber o que Tomoyo sentia. Era agora o momento e ele não atrasaria **mais ainda...**_

_Um dia, vou tentar explicar tudo isso à Sakura. Tentarei ser o melhor amigo dela, porque eu a adoro. Não a amo como uma mulher, mas sim como pessoa. Admiro ela... acho que eu deveria ser o melhor amigo dela. Mas deveria deixá-la **livre **para encontrar seu amor... o **verdadeiro.**_

_É, sei admitir quando erro..._

- - -

Syaoran resolveu não falar com Sakura antes de voltar pra China. Ele não iria treinar coisa nenhuma, ele só iria voltar pra casa, dar um tempo à ela, deixar ela e Tomoyo se resolverem. Ligaria quando possível...

Olhou para trás com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele odiava o fato de ter feito Sakura sofrer.

Mas agora ele sofria para fazê-la feliz da forma correta. Sofria para ser feliz também. Não esconderia mais que aquilo que sentira não era tão forte assim. Quer dizer, fora_muito _forte, mas não era do tipo "amor"...

Se despediu da cidade de Tomoeda pelo vidro da janela do avião, a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas.

- Adeus, Sakura... um dia eu voltarei pra ver se vocês estão bem... te juro.

- - -

_... E foi na beleza dos teus olhos que encontrei a felicidade._

_Sakura, meu amor eterno por ti prevalece, e quebrará até mesmo as barreiras da morte._

_Quando você se for, eu ainda te amarei._

_Quando eu for, você ainda me amará._

_E assim será, não importa os rótulos idiotas que inventem para nós. Não importa o tamanho do preconceito que sintam. Não importa **nada**!_

_Pois foi na beleza dos teus olhos que encontrei a felicidade. A verdadeira, dessa vez..._

* * *

**Gente, adorei essa fic! Tah 10!**

**Principalmente o final, com a palavra de Tomoyo...**

**Fiz várias críticas nessa fic: às relações sem amor, à insensibilidade de quem é amado, ao preconceito...**

**O que tem demais uma mulher amar outra? Ou um homem amar outro? É tanto amor quanto qualquer um de vocês pode sentir, ou até mais forte!**

**Enfim, espero ter ensinado à todos uma coisa que eu penei à aprender:**

_"Saber amar  
É saber deixar alguém te amar..."_

_Paralamas do Sucesso - Saber Amar_

**Somos todos humanos, de carne e osso. Todos amamos e todos temos de aprender à respeitar isso!**

**Mto obrigado a todos os que lerem. **

**Reviews, plz!**


End file.
